bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawsuit
Following an update in May 2019, characters can sue others who have wronged them. They must sue within a certain number of years per the statute of limitations. To sue, a player must choose one of three lawyers, a cheaper lawyer, a medium lawyer, or expensive lawyer, and choose from five amounts of money on how much they want in damages. There is no Public Defender as this is for prosecution, not defence. If they win their suit, they will get the amount of money in damages. If they lose their suit, they will go down however much cash they spent to hire the lawyers. Lovers may argue with your character because your character losing the suit. The person sued may give a reaction after the lawsuit, such as crying or making threats if you win; laughing or making fun of you if you lose. If your character has not been wronged by anyone and taps "Lawsuit", it will say "You can't think of anyone to sue right now". Since your character must be 18 to sue, they may not sue for anything done to them as a juvenile, even if they file the suit after turning 18. People you can sue Your assailant Sometimes if you help a friend struggling with addiction, that person can assault you. Sometimes if you provoke an argument with someone in a club or someone calls you or a loved one a bad name, they can assault you if you argue back at them. You could also get assaulted if you call the police or intervene on someone doing an illegal activity. Any of these assailants can be sued if you did not assault them, regardless of who assaulted first. It is easier to win these lawsuits if you didn't try to provoke them, however, luck varies. Sometimes in place of "You assailant", it could say specifically who assaulted you, like "The troubadour" or "The YouTube Celebrity". Your supervisor Sometimes your supervisor will take a liking to your character and ask them to do something with them. Usually, these are just bonding activities but sometimes it could be sexual harassment. If the supervisor's name shows up in the "Lawsuit" tab, then it was sexual harassment and you can sue them. In certain rare cases, following the September 2019 update, a supervisor may assault your character if they insult and refuse to work extended hours. Characters can now sue your supervisor for assaulting you. They may also directly make a sexual advance and you may sue them for harassment even if you agreed to hook up with them. Your place of employment If your character is considered to be too old to work, the business could lay them off or force them to retire. As it is against workers' equal rights to fire someone over their age, your character could sue them. Unfortunately, they will not be rehired regardless of the suit's result. They can also be sued for firing your character normally, but this lawsuit is harder to win. Your plastic surgeon If your plastic surgeon botches your Plastic Surgery, you can sue them. After you've filed your suit, the surgeon will refuse to see you if you try to get plastic surgery from them again. In November 2019, iOS users can see the reputation of plastic surgeons before getting plastic surgery, making this a heads-up on who will be more likely to botch the plastic surgery. Your CPD/City Police Department If your character's spouse gets kidnapped, your character could involve the police but the police may not be able to recover the captured spouse. The spouse will be presumed dead after disappearing and the police department can get sued for failing the mission. Following the August 2019 prison update, if the police falsely accuse your character of a crime and your character had to serve prison time, they can get sued for this. Your spouse If your spouse has been cheating on you and/or insulting you and you owe them money from the divorce, they could be sued for ruining your marriage. Trivia * There is a bug where if your sibling attacks you, and you sue them, your spouse and children will have an empty relationship. (Whether you won or lost is irrelevant) Category:BitLife Category:Activities